Silly Little Fears
by Momo Taishou
Summary: Tim has a silly little fear to overcome, and Abby has just the way to conquer it. McAbby


I guess this is like an established McAbby story. I'm proud of it, so I hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ding was heard as the elevator doors opened to let Timothy McGee step into the bullpen. He walked over to his desk and sat down to boot up his computer in preparation for the day ahead. Within ten minutes the whole team sat at their respective desks talking and fooling around, bored with their lack of a case. Gibbs' phone rang and after a short hello he was headed for the director's office. His team, of course, speculated about the reason for this call so early in the work day. Tony offered up a steamy theory, one that only he would dare voice, in response to Tim's much milder theory that was forgotten by time Tony had thoroughly described his own.

Gibbs walked back down the stairs, obviously not pleased with something. No doubt, his annoyance was due to whatever the director had just called him up to her office to discuss.

"_Ah, Jethro; have a seat." said Jennifer Sheppard, briefly looking up from the document in front of her._

_Gibbs just stood next to her desk, giving her a questioning look that said she had better tell him what he was doing in her office, without delay._

_Jenny closed the folder that enclosed the paper she had just been reading and looked him directly in the eye. She let out a breath of air and began speaking. _

"_Well, Agent Gibbs," she said, using his work title to emphasize his subordination to her. "I noticed that your team is the only one without a case."_

_Gibbs raised an eyebrow in question and Jenny continued, "I have decided to give your team the task of decorating the main room for the inter-bureau social tonight."_

_A look of great annoyance passed over Gibbs' face and he fought the order as usual. After a heated argument that had Cynthia poking her head in the room to make sure everything was okay, Gibbs lost his fight and retreated down the stairs._

He walked up to his desk before announcing the team's new job for the day. The team actually seemed pleased because this task seemed much less difficult and tiring that would a case, though Tony's cheer earned him a slap on the head, to Ziva and Tim's amusement. Gibbs divided the small decorating tasks among the team which soon included Abby, who had gotten bored with no evidence to process. 

In a few hours, the five of them had completed about half of the preparations for the party and decided to break for lunch. Tony and Ziva went to a café down the street while Gibbs went into MTAC, leaving Tim and Abby to eat at their desks. About a half hour later, the team was reassembled and got back to work.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah boss?" replied Tony, already beginning to feel pain in the back of his head.

"You call these tablecloths straight? Fix them. Now!" 

Tony felt the expected slap to the back of the head, and with an "On it, boss!" he dashed off.

"McGee!"

"Yes boss?"

"Go get the extra supplies out of the closet behind the stairs."

"Uhh…boss? Can I, well, I just-"

"Now, McGee!"

Tim sullenly walked in the direction of the closet and soon realized that Abby was close on his heels. She questioned him about why he hesitated to go to the closet, imagining theories far too wild to be believable. Once they had reached the closet, McGee turned around to look at Abby who was still letting out ideas to herself. Tim was about to say something when finally Abby realized what the reason must be.

"Ooh! I get it! You're afraid, aren't you?" She exclaimed.

"I'm not afraid! I just…don't like closets."

"So, in other words, you're afraid."

Tim sighed, "Fine. I'm afraid. I had a bad experience when I was a kid, that's all"

Abby sat down cross-legged against the wall. "Tell me about it." She demanded, and Tim could not resist her innocent smile as she said it. 

"Alright," He took a seat next to Abby and began to explain. "When I was in fifth grade, I got home from school and my parents weren't home. There was a note saying they would be back a few hours later, and that I should do my chores while they were gone. I went to the closet to get the vacuum, but I got locked in."

Abby immersed him in a loving hug, gave him a short kiss, and said, "Come on. I 'm gonna help you conquer your fear."

"Uhh, I've tried. I just can't, Abbs…"

"I can help you! I was able to conquer my fear of autopsy, and I will make sure that you conquer your fear of closets!" She announced, holding up a finger in triumph.

He had no choice but to surrender, and begrudgingly complied.

About ten minutes later, what seemed like a lifetime, Abby's plans were not succeeding. She had tried everything from taking slow steps and blindfolding him to outright shoving him in the closet. Gibbs called McGee's cell phone asking what was taking so long, so Abby retrieved the supplies and decided that she and Tim would meet at the closet on their next break. In the meantime she would think of ideas to rid him of his fear.

A few hours later, it was about five o'clock in the evening. The team had pretty much finished the preparations for the social, which was to be held at nine that evening. As much as he did not want to, Tim made his way to the closet because he knew Abby would be there and he would hate himself if he made her sad by not showing up. He reached to closet and saw her sitting there waiting. She noticed his approach and jumped up, hugging him.

"I know how to cure your fear! I came up with the best idea ever."

She led him to the threshold of the closet and just as he was about to ask what this new plan was, she captured his lips with hers. She slowly pushed him into the closet, reaching her arm backward to shut the door. As their kiss deepened, she began unbuttoning his shirt and sliding her hands up his chest. They both fell to the floor, not breaking their kiss, and only looked up to make sure the door was locked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still out of breath and panting, the two stood up and put on their clothes. Abby smiled and hugged Tim, telling him how she knew her plan would work and she was glad he overcame his fear. It was then that he realized she was right! He was no longer scared, in fact, he was beginning to like closets.

"Wow, you're much better at curing fears that a therapist." He said with a smile.

"Well my methods are much more fun. I bet I could cure your fear of heights, too!"

He chuckled and jokingly asked, "Now how would you do that?"

"Well, we could have sex on an airplane!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think? . McAbby forever!


End file.
